Change in Yourself
by varioustheme
Summary: History is about to repeat itself. it's up to two people to save the world. One is prepare but the other still can't even get his Pikachu to go into a pokeball. Chapter 3 up! Rated K plus for safety
1. Chapter 1

_This story I was inspired by Firehedgehog's "The new rocket member" and "Return of Destiny" _

_I haven't decided who my muses shall be. They will be in the next chapter. So, for now, enjoy the prolouge._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. _

* * *

Three dog-type pokemon and five bird-type pokemon battle it out against a large cloud of darkness, despair and pain. The cloud sent tentacles at the 8 pokemon and tries pulling them in but failed. Suddenly, the cloud cries out. "I will never be defeated!" 

'Yes you will, Negative, your days are numbered. Your rein of despair in finished. You will not be a burden to this world again. Be gone." A white bird, with some features of a dragon, says.

One finally attack is fired from all at the demonic cloud. "Nooooooooooooo!" The demon's voice slowly fades away into nothing.

All rejoice all over the world. But their savors slowly fade, as well, into a silent state. Their power and energy was used up to save the world and fight the cloud. Now, they pay for their sacrifice. As soon as they are gone, a rock lays where they once were. On it, a glowing prophecy was written in an ancient language thought translated into:

'_The darkness is gone but it will return_

_Two children will be born to save all_

_Children of both_

_They will wait till fourteen for power _

_Both ignorant, though, till twelve_

_Both meeting the challenge two years after_

_Peace will rule till _

_But villainy will brew_

_Prophecy and Fate _

_They will save all'_

To this day, the rock was lost forever but the prophecy was written and hidden away in a cavern. The world was left to wait for the new darkness and the world's new savors.

_Yes, it was short. Short be on short. but you get the idea. You can probably guess who one of the two are but you'll understand soon enough. I g2g. _

_varioustheme signing out!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_VT: Okay, I decided my awsome muses shall be... Ash and Pikachu!_

_Ash: She picked us out of a hat. How else could she get Pika!_

_Pikachu: Piiiii! _

_VT: Come on, Ash. Don't get mad. I'll give you chocolate!_

_Ash: No never...did you say chocolate?_

_VT: Yes, it's dark chocolate and it has peanuts! _

_Ash: Give it to me!_

_ VT: Do the disclaimer!_

_Ash: Variustheme does not own Pokemon. Now, give me the chocolate. _

_Pikachu: Chuuuu! (burp!) _

_Ash: My chocolate! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! _

**

* * *

Several Hundred Years Later**

"Come on, Ash." A red head girl laughs as she runs through underbrush and trees in a dense forest following an older boy with dark hair and skin.

A twelve-year-old black haired boy, Ash, cries out as his friends run in front of him. "Guys, wait up." No answer. Ash sighs. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's find Brock and Misty." The little electric mouse smiles and jumps on Ash's shoulder.

He jolts through the forest in search of his friends. Suddenly, a cry is heard. "Misty!" Ash runs toward the scream. Soon, he comes up on a familiar scene. "Team Rocket." He mutters under his breathe.

Ash sees his friends, red head Misty and dark hair and skin Brock, tied up by rope. Three figures stood in front of them and had a sack, probably with the two's pokemon in it. The three were the bumbling crew of Jesse, James and Meowth from the company of thieves, Team Rocket.

"Thanks for the rare pokemon, twerps. Now, where are the last twerp and his Pikachu?" Jesse laughs, evilly.

Meowth walks up to the trapped pair. "Tell us now, or else." He quickly pulls out a nail and points it at Misty's throat.

"NO!" Ash burst out of the underbrush and tackles Meowth to the ground, stopping the cat pokemon from doing any harm to the girl. They both become dazed but Jesse grabs Ash while James punches him in the head, knocking him out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cries out and runs at James but Meowth throws a glass tube over him, trapping him.

Misty starts to struggle against her bonds. "Ash! Wake up. Please, wake up." She starts yelling at the unconscious boy.

James laughs, "This time we actually beat the twerps. What shall we do with them?" He asks his female counter part.

Jesse stares evilly at Ash. "Lets bring _him_ with us. The boss will figure out something to do with him." She calls out Arbok. "Get him into the blimp."

James calls out his Victreebell. "Use Sleep Power on them. When they wake up, we'll be long gone."

**Misty P.O.V.**

When James had his Victreebell use its Sleep Power on Brock and I, we went out like a light. Now, I can't remember a thing. For all we know, Ash is dead and Pallet Town has lost him forever. The only thing we know is that someone got us back our pokemon.

**Mystery P.O.V.**

I watched the Team Rocket idiots knock out the two-trapped companions of the other boy. "Come on, Jesse. We got what we want. Let's get out of here and get them to the boss."

"Right. Let go before anything can go wrong," the talking Meowth says. The three start walking to their blimp with the boy and his Pikachu.

I decide to make my entrance.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Stop right there, you three. Or you will be sorry." A dark blonde longhaired girl steps in front of Team Rocket.

Jesse smiles, "Or what, kid. If you dare try stopping us, we'll kill him." She points to Ash wrapped in Arbok's coils.

The girl smiles, "How can you if you don't have him? Now Espeon. Use Teleport." She calls out. Suddenly, Ash disappears from Arbok along with Pikachu in the glass container.

Jesses stares in disbelief "How did you do that?" James suddenly lunges at the girl. She also disappears into thin air.

"Hello." She pops up next to Jesse and pulls the sack out of her hands and disappears again.

Meowth finally speaks up. "How is she doing that?"

"I don't know but I don't care right now." James suddenly starts running toward their blimp.

Just as they get within five feet of it, the girl's voice calls out, "Dewgong, low power Ice Beam." The trio freezes half way into the basket. They fall in the rest of the way.

The girl comes out and opens the gas so it sprays into the balloon. "Bye-Bye." She smiles sweetly and steps away. "Pideot, use Whirlwind to get them in to air." The balloon sails into the sky. "Okay, Ninetails. Flamethrower, now!" The flame shoots right into the gas fill balloon and **Boom!** The trio goes flying into outer space, like they always do. (A/N: really, they always do)

** Mystery P.O.V.**

After seeing the balloon blow up, not killing the three inside it, I walk over to where the Espeon teleported the boy they were kidnapping and his Pikachu. I stare into his face. "Ash." I whisper and smile. He was the one. I knew it in my heart.

Only one time during the way to the island where I lived, he opened his eyes. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?"

"To your new life and new home." I whispered and he fell back sleep on my back. I somehow knew that he was going to be a good savor.

_

* * *

Ash: Okay, huh? _

_VT: It's okay. All will become clear in the next few chapters. Just please hit the little botton down there and review. I know people are reading and not reviewing! Please review! I live off then like a vampire to blood!  
_

_Ash: Just listen two her. So I don't. Okay? (grumble) I still can't believe you gave the bar to Pika._

_VT: He took it from me! Come on! I thought my bag was zipped!_

_Pikachu: Pika! Pi pi. chu. Pika! (translation: Boy, those two are noisy. I doubt she would notice if I took another.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Well, sorry for the wait. I was hopeing for least least 5 reviews but I decided those who reviewed have waited long enough._

_Ash: So have I. I want to know what happens to me. To get this started, I'll say the disclaimer "various doesn't know pokemon" and do the reviews. _**  
**

_Me: You will? (blink blink) Who are you? (faints)_

_Ash: Um... I'll just leave her there. To Sweetlittledancer and twilight the umbreon: various says thanks. And to Angel born of darkness: no, they have no clue. and her name is found out soon. I don't even know._

_Pika: Pi? chu chu pika pi chu... (really? I thought her name was...)_

_**

* * *

Two years later**_

"Alisa!" Ash calls out as he search through the forest. He had lived on this forested island for two years now. Alisa, he learned, saved him from being kidnapped by Team Rocket. Ash was upset, though, because he was only allowed to keep one of his pokemon, Pikachu, when she took him in hiding. She didn't tell him why she was taking him into hiding while they were running but his figured it out soon enough.

Over the past two years in hiding, his hair had turned a grayish silvery tone for some odd reason and amber colored eyes had gone to a greenish blue mix. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. Today was his fourteenth birthday.

Pikachu just sit on his shoulder, laughing in his head. **'You're not going to find her before she finds you. Like always.'**

"Oh, shut up, Pika. _You_ always get jumpy around her and her pokemon." Ash laughs at Pikachu. He just sticks out his tongue.

Alisa suddenly pops out of thin air behind him. She was wearing a light blue, loose shirt and a flowing red skirt. She also had a choker on that had poke-ball charms, each one like an element, water, fire and lighting. "Yes, Ash?"

"Ark!" he jumps as high as he can, which is pretty high, and falls flat on his butt. "Will you stop doing that?" Ash yells at her. She just smiles at him. _'I know that smile.'_ "What are you going to make me do this time?" he sighs. '_Whenever she smiles that way, like she now, she is up to something.'_

"Nothing. What do you want?" She stares at Ash.

He just looks at the ground, knowing her answer before he even asks the question. "Can we go to Cerulean or Pewter City? Just this once?"

"No." She usually was short and blunt. Also, occasionally sour. Her Ninetails comes running to them then stops short of Alisa and nuzzles her leg. "Hey, Ninetails."

Ash obliviously whines, "Why not? I know that you haven't been onto real land for more than half a week, when you were searching for me. I know you want to see people again, outside of me." He had practiced this one for a long time, standing in front of the mirror. It seemed to work then but now Ash thinks he just made her mad.

Alisa rubs her temples. "Have you been trying to read my mind again? I told you not to." She stares into his eyes. He knew that being two years older then him gave her the position that allowed her to beat him to rumble, which was pretty easy for her.

"Sorry. I just…well…want to see my friends again." Ash stares at his toes in interest now.

'**Smooth!'** Pikachu chuckles in Ash's mind. **'That one will win an Emmy.' **

Ash quickly grabs Pikachu and starts tickling him. Alisa chuckles because she knows exactly what was going on. She had two years head start on her training before she met Ash. Now, she knew what he was going through. "Okay, we can go. Let me get my stuff together." She takes a step and teleports from the spot.

"Yes." Ash does a happy dance on the spot and cheers. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and starts laughing. After a while, Ash teleports himself, with Pikachu in his arms, to his and Alisa's small cottage.

_**At the cottage**_

Alisa is humming as she walks around her room packing a small backpack. She knows she could use her powers but she likes doing things the old fashion way. **'Ninetails, do you remember what is was like before I changed?'** She asks her Ninetails as she lies down on her bed.

Ninetails curls up by her head **'Yeah, you were fun loving and really friendly with Brandon and May. You could have made friends with almost anyone. Everyone respected you.' **She chuckles. **'I even remember when we were trying to befriend that Primeape so the travelers wouldn't be pummeled every time they pasted through those hills.'**

'**I can still make friends easy.'** Alisa rubs Ninetails on the head.

**'Yeah, just like you did with Ash. Making him do exercises every day for six months. He is lucky I was on his side.'**

'**And what about Pikachu? You sure were on his side.'** Alisa smiles. Suddenly, she jumps on Ninetails and tickles her. **'Say Uncle.'**

Ninetails glares into her trainer's eyes, **'How about Ember and we make it even?' **

'**Sorry, I'll have to give you a rain check on that. We have to get out Ash's birthday surprise.'** Alisa runs out of the room laughing.

As they reach the kitchen, Alisa pulls out a present from under the table and a small cake that she hadn't burnt. Just as she sits down, Ash pops into the kitchen with Pikachu in his arms. "Happy Birthday, Ash!" Alisa cheers and gives him the present.

"Alisa, you didn't! I can't believe you remembered." Ash goes to hug her but he wasn't that lucky, not this year, or century. "You even didn't burn the cake this year!"

"Open it. I think you'll like it." He opens the box and pulls out the large chain. "You are going to need that one but there is more."

"What?" Ash starts tearing through the paper. He pulls out an envelope. "What is it?" Ash quickly opens the envelope and out falls a few sheets of paper.

"Those are register forms. I finally decided that we can go out into the world and be normal till _it_ comes." Alisa explains. "We both are going to train. I talked to Professor Oak. But we need to go by different names. NO one can know who we really are."

Ash looks sadly at her. "No one?"

"No one. Not even your friends or family. Now, eat your cake and get packing. We leave in the morning to go to Pallet Town to pick up our Pokedex." Alisa looks into Ash's eyes. "We can't stay long. Not even your mother can know that you're alive. I am sorry." She walks out the door.

'**You know, Ash. She really cares about your well being.'** Ninetails tells Ash as she follows Alisa out the door.

"Pikachu, come here." Ash calls over Pikachu, who was eating Alisa's leftover cake. "What do you think? Restarting everything we have done?"

Pikachu looks out at Alisa's figure on the cliff edge, by their house. **'I think she's being a spoil sport.' **

"Pikachu. Come on. Be nice. Even though you're right." Ash laughs. "At least we don't have to live here the rest of our lives. At least, your life."

'**True!' **The two laugh at the idea of staying on the far off island forever. Soon, Ash leaves to his room and starts packing cloths and the needs of the two teammates.

_**Next Morning, Pallet Town**_

An open field spreads just outside the town of Pallet. A few people are walking through the streets of the small town. Two of them are Ash and Alisa. Ash has Pikachu riding his shoulder while Ninetails walks by Alisa's side.

Ash is wearing a blood red t-shirt, jeans and blue vest. He also wore his chain under his shirt and a white headband with a pokeball on it. Alisa is wearing a flame red shirt, a jean jacket and jean Capri pants with her choker and her long hair in a ponytail. The two look somewhat like siblings.

They, along with many new trainers, walk toward a large white building. After a half hour wait, and a few close ones from Ash, the doors finally open, letting the new trainers in.

"Welcome, all new comers." Professor Oak stands on a platform at the front of the room. "You have all completed the register test and forms and passed. You all are now official trainers. Enter through the right door if you don't own a pokemon; left door if you do. You will pick up your Pokedex and Trainer ID. My Aid, Mrs. Ketchum, will help you if need be. Now, go out and enjoy the world of Pokemon!"

Ash looks up at the sound of his true last name. He sees his mom standing at the center of the two doors. She has grown older, and more tired, and is wearing a white lab coat. "Mom." Ash whispers as he stares at her.

"Come on, Ash. We got to go. I told you that no one can be allowed recognize you. Now come." Alisa hisses into his ear and drags him toward the left door. Soon, seeing that there were few new trainers that owned pokemon, Ash and Alisa stepped up to the desk.

"Names."

"Andrew and Anna Destiny." Alisa gives their false names to the register person.

"Pokemon."

"Pikachu for Andrew and Ninetails for me."

"Okay, each of you, step up on the platform, get your picture taken, retrieve your ID's and you may leave. Have a nice day." He hands them two pieces of paper. They follow his directions and leave the building ten minutes later.

Ash turns to Alisa, "Can we please look around town for a few hours? Just a few?" He and Pika give her puppy dog eyes and start begging.

"Fine. I am just doing this because your birthday was yesterday." Alisa throws her hands up in defeat. After a few minutes, they come upon Ash's old home. "So, this is where you lived. Not bad." Alisa looks around the yard and at the house.

"No, they can't be." Ash stares at the bikes out in front of the house, a blue one and a brown one. Both had name tags on them showing they belonged to, "Brock and Misty." Ash whispers.

Alisa grabs Ash and they start running out to the road but they hear, "Hey, you two were at the ceremony this morning. You two are new trainers, right?" They hear a woman's voice, Ash's mom's voice.

They turn around and wave. "Hi there, Mrs. Ketchum. We were just wandering around town before we left to go to Viridian. We were just about to go back to town to get more food before we left."

The woman laughs lightly, "That is the wrong way to go back to town. You can stay here tonight and sleep well before you leave tomorrow. I have a couple of guest already but they are going the same way you two are."

Ash looks pleadingly at Alisa. "Okay, we can stay. Thank you, madam. My little brother wouldn't shut up if we didn't take your offer, anyway. You are very kind."

"No problem. Come on." The woman lead them around the house and out onto a patio. Two people sit in chairs at the table. Ash and Pikachu immediately tense up.

One of them was a girl about Alisa's age with red hair in a messy bun and a mid-drift top and shorts. The other was a young man with dark hair and skin wearing hiking like clothing.

"Brock, Misty, these are two new trainers that were registered this morning." Ash's mom introduces them.

"Hi, my name is Anna Destiny." Alisa introduces herself. Ninetails does a little bow herself. "Oh, and this is Ninetails."

"Hello. What is your name, kid?" Misty asks Ash, not knowing they already met.

Ash is silent until Alisa elbows him. "Oh, I'm As…Andrew Destiny. And this is my Pikachu." Ash stumbles.

"Nice to meet you. Anna, where did you get your Ninetails? She is very well groomed, excellent breeding…" Brock and Alisa start a conversation.

"Ah, Andrew, how old are you?" Misty starts.

"14. You?"

"About 16. Have you been training long?"

"As long as I have been walking and talking. But Pikachu is my only pokemon. You?"

"I am a gym leader with my three other sisters. Cerulean gym. Brock is the leader of the Pewter gym. He gets time off when his dad comes home."

"That's nice." Ash looks at Misty, into her eyes. "You okay. You seemed nervous and preoccupied."

Misty looks at Pikachu. "I had a friend who owned a Pikachu. They were best buds. One night, while we were traveling, Brock, our friend with his Pikachu and I were playing a game of tag. Dumb though. Brock and I were surprised by a group of Team Rocket thugs and were tied up." She starts letting tears in her voice.

Suddenly, with Mrs. Ketchum gone, Brock cuts in. "I'll take it from here, Misty." She nods sadly and walks out into the yard by a pool of water.

"What happened then, Brock?" Andrew asks, already knowing most of the story.

"Well, one, our friend's names was Ash." Silently, Ash gulps without notice. "I guess he had found us. When the thug's Meowth threatened us, Ash tackled it. But Jesse, the girl, she grabbed him and James, the last one, knocked him out cold. Pikachu tried to help but it was captured. James had his Victreebell use Sleep Power on us.

After we were asleep, we somehow were untied and given back our pokemon. But, even now, Ash's fate is still a mystery to us and everyone else. We hope that, if he was taken to the Team Rocket Boss, that he was put out of his misery long ago. If he is alive, I doubt any chance of that though, that he is running from Team Rocket to this day."

"Oh." Alisa and Ash say together. The end of the story surprised them. Well, Ash was surprised.

Ash decides to go for a walk around the big yard with Pikachu. After a few minutes of silence, Pikachu asks, **'Ash, why don't we tell them?'**

"Because Alisa said not to. You know what could happen if my existence leaked out to Team Rocket that I was still alive after they probably had thugs at my funeral! A manhunt! That's what." Ash gets over worried and starts yelling.

'**Ash, just ask Alisa if they can know. Even if she says no, like she always does, at least you asked.'** Pikachu hugs Ash around the neck. **'At least you have me.'**

_**That night, Dreamland of Misty**_

_"Misty." A young figure stands in front of Misty and calls her._

_"What? You called me here every night for the past two years. I have never seen your face! Who are you?" She runs toward the figure._

_Misty really had those dreams since a week after Ash's kidnapping. She had always gotten a slightly clearer figure every few weeks. Now, all that was a mystery was its face and finest details. When she ran closer, it had always gone away from her like she wasn't supposed to find out who it was._

_But this time, it didn't. It just stood there, waiting. Slowly, the face became clear. Every fine detail came into view. She stopped just short of three feet from it._

_She stared at his black hair hanging around his shoulders. His playful eyes smiled at her like they did years before. His lips curled into a smile as she finally saw who he was._

_Yes, Misty was in shock. She was so shocked; she burst into tears and fell to her knees. But one word came from her lips. She whispered in a horse voice that one word._

_"Ash."_

_He smiles at her and slowly opens his mouth to say…_

* * *

_Ash: Okay Pikachu, you can wake her up now. _

_Pika: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (shocks various)_

_Me: I'm awake. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! (looks around) how long have I been out?_

_Ash: It's the end of the chapter._

_Me: Oops! Oh well, hope you enjoyed and that you review!_


End file.
